fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Devdan/Supports
With Nephenee C Support *'Devdan:' Yoo-hoo! Hey there, little one! Devdan has something to tell you. *'Nephenee:' What...is it? *'Devdan:' Devdan thinks that you look angry. Why are you always scowling? Small children will start to cry! *'Nephenee:' You...think so? *'Devdan:' It's frightening to look at you! You had better start to smile more... or else! Being too serious is a bad business. Keep it up and your life will end much sooner than you like! *'Nephenee:' Um...you're scaring me. *'Devdan:' Is that right? Hmm... What's your name? *'Nephenee:' Nephenee... *'Devdan:' Well then, Devdan will now teach Nephenee how to laugh. Don't be shy! It will be fun! *'Nephenee:' All...right... Please don't hurt me. B Support *'Devdan:' I have something to tell you, Nephenee. *'Nephenee:' AAAAH! Um...y-yes, Devdan? *'Devdan:' You have that stern look again... You had better start to smile more... Or else! Remember what Devdan taught you the other day? You can laugh for no reason at all! *'Nephenee:' I'm trying! I promise! I really am... See? Um... Heh heh... *'Devdan:' Trying? Oh, little one! All you have to do is to laugh like Devdan. Like this! Mua ha har hee ho hee hoo! *'Nephenee:' Well, it's...it's hard to laugh when you're sad...and...terribly frightened. *'Devdan:' Nephenee always says things like that. Talking in such a quiet voice. It makes Devdan sad...and upset! *'Nephenee:' Eep! *'Devdan:' But more sad. Devdan once visited a village that was home to a girl like you. She was so good to poor Devdan... But one day, bandits came to the village...and they killed her. *'Nephenee:' T-that's terrible! *'Devdan:' She took herself too seriously. She should have stayed hidden with everyone else. Instead, she came out from hiding while Devdan was fighting the bandits. She thought she had to do something herself... That's why Devdan wants you to talk more, and smile more, too! One day...poof! It could be too late for poor Nephenee! *'Nephenee:' Um...C-Commander Ike! Titania? Anyone...? A Support *'Nephenee:' Um... Hello, D-Devdan. *'Devdan:' Mua ha har hee ho hee hoo! Nephenee never says hello first. That makes Devdan happy! *'Nephenee:' I'm smiling! See! So...happy... Smiling...so...hard... *'Devdan:' It is hard for Devdan to hear Nephenee say such things... *'Nephenee:' I-I'm sorry-- *'Devdan:' Devdan loves to see people smile! That's why Devdan smiles, too. But seeing a pained smile is sad. You try to smile because Devdan asked you to, but you are still full of sorrow. It reminds Devdan of the dead child that you heard about the other day... The poor, dead child... Devdan is sorry, Nephenee. Let us speak no more of it. I will get...upset. *'Nephenee:' U-upset? D-don't do that, Devdan! *'Devdan:' Mmmmm... *'Nephenee:' Maybe I've been...uh...too negative! If I think positive, I'll smile a lot. Like you! See?! *'Devdan:' Of course you will! A smile helps you and your friends! Can you smile wider? Here, Devdan will help! *'Nephenee:' Ah! Wait! No! Look, I got it! Smile, Nephenee... Smile big... Smile and back away... With Tormod C Support *'Tormod:' Hmmm... I told him to meet me right here. Where is he...? *'Devdan:' Devdan is here! *'Tormod:' Waaaaghhhhh! *'Devdan:' What's wrong?! *'Tormod:' Gaaaah! Don't scare me like that! My heart nearly exploded! There goes ten years off my life! *'Devdan:' Don't overreact, little Tormod. Devdan didn't scare ten years off your life... Devdan thinks you are just stalling! But now it's time to get to work. The commander asked us to work on these weapons. We should get started. *'Tormod:' I'm the world's greatest mage! Why do I have to do these stupid chores? *'Devdan:' Because you will learn something. It's important to know all about the different kind of weapons you'll encounter on the battlefield. *'Tormod:' Hmmm...yeah. Well, you have a good point there. *'Devdan:' Mua ha har hee ho hee hoo! All of Devdan's points are good! *'Tormod:' Um...all right, then. I'll get started on the swords! B Support *'Tormod:' That's it. I quit! I can't take any more of this cr-- *'Devdan:' You should not leave a job unfinished! *'Tormod:' Waagghhh! Where did you come from? *'Devdan:' Devdan has been watching you... Mmm... Your wound has not been treated properly. You will get an infection. *'Tormod:' Aw, it's useless. I rub it with vulnerary and dress it with a cloth, but it doesn't do any good. I just need a priest to mumble some magic words and wave a staff over it! *'Devdan:' Grrrr! You are a fool! That makes Devdan upset! *'Tormod:' Huh? *'Devdan:' You can't always depend on others for help. On the battlefield, you have to know how to take care of yourself. *'Tormod:' I see... Hah! You do have a way with words. *'Devdan:' Poor, lazy boy who knows nothing at all... Here, hand over that bandage. Devdan will show you how it's done. *'Tormod:' Thank you. A Support *'Tormod:' Aaaahhhhhh... *'Devdan:' Don't sigh, Tormod. It will only make you more depressed. *'Tormod:' Oh, hello, Devdan. *'Devdan:' So Devdan did not startle you? That's a bit of a letdown! *'Tormod:' It's just not fair. It's like you were born with a lance in your hand. How can I compete with that? *'Devdan:' Don't be so hard on yourself. You've got a lot of talent, Tormod. *'Tormod:' Please don't flatter me. I know how it really is. Maybe I'm not cut out for magic... *'Devdan:' Everyone has a tough time learning. *'Tormod:' Maybe I'm just not any good. *'Devdan:' Learning something new takes patience. If you're always in a rush to get better, you'll overlook important lessons. *'Tormod:' Important lessons? *'Devdan:' Think back on the first time you used magic. How did you feel? *'Tormod:' How did I feel? I was happy...and excited. I'd never felt anything like it. *'Devdan:' Devdan knows that it felt good when you started making progress in your training... Right? *'Tormod:' Yes...it was fun. *'Devdan:' Why do you think that was? *'Tormod:' I was happy because... Well, because I was getting stronger. I had the power to protect people. *'Devdan:' Never forget how that felt. Keep that attitude, and you'll continue to improve. *'Tormod:' ... Thanks, Devdan! You're always teaching me something important! *'Devdan:' Mua ha har hee ho hee hoo! It is Devdan's responsibility to pass on knowledge to the next generation. And you know what? You give Devdan something in return, too... *'Tormod:' I do? *'Devdan:' Hope. There's always something worth fighting for. With Largo C Support *'Devdan:' Ladies and gentlemen! Gather 'round! Get ready for Devdan's fantastic show! *'Largo:' Ah, a street performer! Could be fun. Hmm... Looks like I'm the only one here... Well, I'll check out the show, anyway. *'Devdan:' Ho ho! Step right up...and be amazed! First, Devdan draws a picture like so... Hum de dum... Voila! All done! This is Devdan's friend... Nadved! *'Largo:' Nadved? Waaaait a minute. This is just a sketch of some stupid stick figure! *'Devdan:' Ah! You are wrong, young one. Listen carefully...and be amazed! *'Largo:' Huh? Listen to what? ... Aw, you're crazy! *'???:' Hellooooooooo... *'Largo:' What the...? W-who was that?! Your lips didn't move, but I heard something! What's going on here? *'Devdan:' That was Nadved! Say hello to Largo, Nadved! *'???:' Hellooooo, Laaaaaargooooo... Whooooooooo! *'Largo:' Yaaaaaaa! I mean...um... Wow! That's pretty incredible! Can it do anything else? *'Devdan:' But of course! For Nadved's next trick... B Support *'Largo:' Ah, what a great day! I think I'll wander the streets and see what trouble I can... Hello? What's this? Hm? Well, if it isn't Devdan's friend, Nadved! Why are you just lying in the street? Here, let me pick you up... Hey, Nadved! Speak! ...Speak! Speak, Nadved! I command it! *'???:' ... *'Largo:' Oh, this is nonsense! Bah! How would a piece of paper talk, anyway... Speak, Nadved! Speeeeak! Grrrrr! This makes me so mad! Fine, then! You don't want to talk? I'll just crumple you up instead! *'???:' AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! GYYYYAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAA!!!! *'Largo:' Yaaaaa! What the...?! N-no way! It screamed! Oh, I'm sorry! Are you all right, Nadved!? *'???:' ... *'Largo:' Oh, by the goddess... What have I done? I'm a monster! A monster! ...I gotta dispose of the body! *'Devdan:' Oh, hello Largo! How are you today? *'Largo:' Wha--?! Oh, Devdan! Um...how are you? I-it's such a nice day, and I was just... AH! F-forgive me! Yaaaaaaaaaa! *'Devdan:' He ran away... Oh, poor young one. Perhaps Devdan is to blame for showing you his trick. But Devdan can't tell you how it's done, because it is a...secret... Oh, the shame of it all... A Support *'Largo:' Um... Devdan? Do you have a moment? *'Devdan:' Devdan always has time for you. *'Largo:' Look... I'm...sorry that I got scared and ran off the other day. I've been agonizing over how to make it up to you, but I can't think of anything that'll make it right. So I'll just...apologize. Sorry, Devdan. Sorry, Nadved. *'Devdan:' You worried that much for us? Poor Largo! Nadved is fine! *'Largo:' R-really!? *'Devdan:' I am Nadved's friend. And friends are always close by! I just have to draw a picture like so... Hum de dum... See! It's Nadved!! *'???:' Laaaaaaargoooooo! I miiiiiised yooooooou! Whooooooooooooo! *'Largo:' Oh! It's you! I'm so sorry, Nadved! I put you through pain just because I lost my temper. *'???:' Thaaaaat's all riiiiiiight, Laaaaaargoooooooooo! *'Devdan:' Nadved is right, Largo. We are all friends. Friends forgive each other! *'Largo:' Whew! I'm so glad. Thanks, you two! You're both good people! The best! Bwaaah ha ha ha haaaa! *'Devdan:' No, no. You're the best, Largo. Let's stay friends! But first...come closer... Nadved wants to tell you something... *'Largo:' Um...yeah, all right. Let me just take a step closer here, and... YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Supports